Unfortunate
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Locus and Washington in their final battle at the temple of destruction. It doesn't go the way Locus imagined. Washington turns out to be unpredictable. [Inspired by Season 13 Episode 18 trailer]


**Authors Note:** This was inspired by the Trailer for Season 13 Episode 18. It's written in like two hours in one go, which is totally new for me. Also I never managed to write a short Story that actually stayed... shortish.

* * *

 **Unfortunate**

Locus couldn't tell when exactly their final battle turned into brutal fighting. It should have been the one final battle in this, the one fight to win the war. There should have been no way for them to not win this smoothly. With effort, of course. But with control.

Carolina was as strong as he and Felix were and Washington was good as well. But he had been ranked last among the Freelancer for a reason. He was holding up somehow but still didn't quite play in their league. Despite their hatred for each other, he and Felix were much better attuned then the two Freelancer and this failing A.I. Carolina got Felix dragged on one of the floating platforms and it was only him and Washington down here on this bridge, but that wouldn't help them for long.

There had been no way for them to be inferior in this battle, not with Felix sword, not with how they knew what the other was doing as well as what they wanted to do themself.

And yet here he was, on the ground wrestling with Washington both of them throwing vicious punches, trying to strangle the other and kicking whenever they found the smallest opening. Locus visor was cracked at two places and Washington's helmet was off, revealing the blonde and grey hair and the bloodied face that held a fierce expression. It was nothing like a battle between two super soldiers but resembled a furious brawl between hooligans, brutal and frantic and dirty. At some point Washington had even gone so far as to dig his teeth into Locus unarmored wrist.

 _If you activate this tower it kills everyone! Our soldier and yours._

 _And what, that gives them some sort of immunity? Survival isn't a right, it's a privilege. It's earned. That's the one thing we've always agreed on. If they deserve to live then they'd be strong enough to stop us and smart enough never to trust anyone._

His body arches but it's not a sharp pain, more of a numb and pulsing pain that comes from all possible spots. Even with his left shoulder dislocated Locus holds his ground against Washington. When he finds the smallest opening he rams his knee into the mans side and throws him down once again. The blonde yelps in pain as he hits the ground but already struggles to get up again. His eyes fall on the gun laying on the ground no far from him and he reaches out for it. Locus is faster though and tackles him again. He bangs the Freelancers head against the ground violently, then straddles him and pins one arm down with his knee before he closes his sound hand around his throat, earning a chocked off cry of pain in return.

 _No matter how hard you may want to be, you're not a machine, you're a murderer. But you hide behind the idea in your head, because you're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done._

It doesn't stop Washington from struggling and fighting the slightest. He is trashing and kicking and tries desperately to pull Locus hand from his neck. With no success.

"Give up your struggles, Washington and just die. You are fighting a lost battle." He glares weakly but it only looks like defiance to Locus. He tightens his grip ready to end the other mans life painfully and slow, thanks to his stubbornness. "You won't make it out alive. You'll die for nothing." Washington looks at him with pain clouded eyes, right to were Locus own eyes were as if he saw through the visor. "I won't" he chocked out in a raspy voice. "Unlike you I know what I'm fighting for."

 _You know, you might see our similarities, Locus. But you still can't see that between the two of us, that I'm the soldier, and you're just a killer._

Washington overcomes the overwhelming instinct to free his throat and instead grabs Locus immobilized arm and yanks with all the force he can. Burning pain shoots through Locus body and his vision blacks out for just a second. It's enough for Washington to twist and free himself. He gets a foot between them and kicks Locus off. The pain is sharp but pain never held him down for long. He's already halfway back on his feet when the other man tackles him again, crashing full tilt against him and throwing them both to the ground.

 _Washington is indeed very capable fighter as well. Though he was the least skilled soldier of Project Freelancer, statistically speaking. But it was never conventional field skills that made him a strong opponent. It was always something entirely different that made him dangerous._

Locus didn't hesitate and dives his armored fist into Washington's face again. More blood splatters on his visor but the other man doesn't slow down, too fierce, too determinate.

The butt of the gun hits his visor once, twice and then shatters it into pieces. They cut his face, cause sharp and burning pain. For a moment it is too much to bear and he screams but doesn't even recognize his own voice. His vision is all blurred and his face feels hot. A small voice in the back of his mind tells him that a splitter must have taken out one of his eyes. It's a small metallic _click_ that pulls him out of his daze of pain. His sight is still blurred and bad but he can recognize Washington over him, gun aimed right at his forehead, finger on the trigger. Now he straddles Locus chest and pins down his right arm with one knee. The face and hair is covered in so much blood you hardly see his pale skin anymore and his nose is clearly broken. Yet he looks straight and steadily down.

Completely unwavering.

"It's over, Locus. But not for me" he says, coolly but with his voice raspy. This time Locus lays still, hurting muscles tense. A fist fight he can win but as long as Washington aims a gun at his head, there is not much he can do. He knows it but he won't accept death like that. He doesn't have to. Washington turned from a survivor into a foolish man. He should have pulled the trigger already. He would have, if he wanted to.

But for what felt like an eternity neither of them moved, asides from their heavy breathing. Washington was just looking down at his equally bloodied face without saying or showing anything.

Then something in his eyes _softened_.

A fool clinging to his innocence and humanity he long lost. He was not going to shot him if Locus didn't struggle and gave him a reason. A stupid man.

"I don't want to shoot you."

He means this, Locus can tell. But he can't understand. He doesn't reply anything, just keeps his good eye on the man over him. "That is duplicitous" he replies against better judgement. But the pain on the left side of his face is too bad and everything seems surreal, too quiet. Washington still looks at him and doesn't flinch.

"I guess", he admits. "But that doesn't makes it less true." Somewhere in the distance Locus can hear Felix and Carolina shoot and yell.

"I'm not like you, Locus. But I once was. I was exactly where you are now and that is why I don't want to kill you." It's foolish and another prove for the blonde clinging to his long gone innocence. But Locus stays silent. Thinks about the things Aidan said about Washington. Rather naïve, ha had called him. How true.

"I'm just… I've been luckier, at some point than you were. The only thing that saved me from going down that path fully were idiots."

Locus doesn't care about these kids. But he listens silently. Washington was fierce and strongminded. Unwavering. But he was naïve. He would make a mistake, of that locus was sure. "They saved me and took me into their weird dysfunctional family when they should have shot me. I… want to offer you this as well, even if it's just for my own so I can say I'm a better person now."

He said it with an honesty and an open and direct look that makes Locus want to puke. It is so wrong for the man to say this. So surreal. The cold barrel of the gun presses against Locus forehead and he isn't even surprised to see Washington's face unchanged. No, not quite. There is something he hadn't seen in a long time. Genuine sympathy. "But this is not about me or you. We're just one of many here." Washington takes a deep breath, as if he needs to steady himself for yet another kill in the many he already did. "I'm sorry." He means it. Locus realizes he really, really means that he is sorry. It is sickening, not just that Washington feels real sympathy but that a part of Locus finds it easier to make piece with himself, knowing the one murdering him didn't see just a suit of armor.

Washington doesn't look away and neither does Locus. It's strange how calm he feels.

Washington pulls the trigger and the bullet goes through his brain. He has to give it to the man, it was at least quick.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, this was inspired by the new Trailer but the ending, at least what Wash says has ben kinda in my head since... Feds vs. News.  
I mean, The chairman had Wash in prison and had the deal with him to get Wash out if he could bring back Epsilon. The BGC faked Wash death in the end but imagine they left him... he's too capable to be just killed. So he probably would have ended up in prison again... and would have gotten the Chance for freedom in excanche for helping two certain mercenaries working for the Chairman to kill the People on a whole planet.

If Wash hadn't been lucky and they were so stupid to help him after everything... yeah, that would probably be what he was doing now


End file.
